swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
E'tad'nare
The E'tad'nare is the Force branch of the Sovereign State of Mandalore military. Philosophy Started by a small group of Mandalorians who recieved Force training from the Jedi and Sith before becoming Mandalorians, they came together and began to teach each other their different lessons. The mixture of Jedi and Sith teachings complemented each other perfectly. From their Jedi roots they were deeply honorable, disciplined, and respected those same traits in their enemies. From the Sith they learned the power of aggression, though not to the point of the dark side. With the saftey of the Sovereign State of Mandalore as their foremost priority, the Mandalore as their second, they access the Force not through inner tranquility or rage and hatred, but through their sense of heritage and pride. While they used the dark side of the Force and committed deeds that were evil, they did not follow many dark side practices. They abstained from random acts of violence and chaos and were motivated by honor and heritage, not power. They also possessed patience, which was often utilized during their training, and hid their emotions. The E'tad'nare have mastered the "Mind Chord" and are capable of linking their minds together when they are in close proximity, and able to send telepathic messages with great ease and clarity even from opposite ends of the Galaxy. Organization There are six classes within the E'tad'nare. None stand above the others, and all feel themselves to be in the service of all Mandalorian citizens. Body Warriors The Body Warriors view the Force as a way to master their bodies and hone them into weapons. They focus heavily on control; mixing meditative techniques and martial arts in a primitive yet potent form. The Force flowed through their bodies, allowing them to strike unarmed with expert precision and incredible power; a master of the art was able to far surpass unaided masters of martial arts such as Echani and Teräs Käsi. They learn various martial arts styles to further enhance their control and skill. Mind Warriors The Mind Warriors seemed to be much more in tune with the Force around them, almost bordering on a hyper-sensitivity. As an example, they could use a pair of blaster pistols and have the ability to deflect and "bend" other blaster bolts with their own blaster bolts. They also have finely developed and potent defenses as part of their meditations; a danger sense that allowed them to instinctively dodge attacks and escape fatal blows. Mind Warriors are also very good at blocking incoming telekinetic attacks, able to see the attack forming and stopping it before it can take effect. They are capable of incredible precognition as well, being able to see far more into the Force than other E'tad'nare. This developed form of precognition allowed them to see the future, the past, and even current events over incredible distances. In battle, this ability is incredibly deadly, allowing them to see attacks before they happened; they could adjust, and perhaps counter them to their advantage. Infiltrators The assassins and spies of the E'tad'nare. Unless otherwise instructed by Mandalore, the Infiltrators wait for the precise, perfect moment to act, as dictated by the Force. The Infiltrators use the Force to manipulate both light and darkness; capable of bending light so that they can render themselves invisible. They used the Force to gain low-light vision and to locate enemies that concealed themselves. The adepts could also utilize the Force to create illusory phantoms around an enemy. Infiltrators are capable of Force Immersion: rendering themselves undetectable by any means, organic, artificial, Force-based or otherwise. Infiltrators learned how to separate their minds from their bodies in order to go to a realm of the Force called beyond shadows. While traveling beyond shadows, however, it was impossible to keep track of time and are unable to take care of their bodies. Instructors The Instructors are the E'tad'nare tasked with finding and training future E'tad'nare. The Instructors focus on finding inner peace and calm, and growing closer to the Force by heeding it. The Instructors seek to increase their knowledge and power by searching for secrets held by other Force traditions. Some Instructers also mastered a deep trance technique which they could use to sleep for decades without aging, somehow tapping into the force through meditation. Those who mastered this technique work in cycles: Every ten years, a few would 'go to sleep' and then after fifty years of sleep, they would be woken up and renew any lost teachings/techniques and advise the current Mandalore of what the former Mandalore would do in such-and-such a situation. Healers The Healers use their connection with the Force to heal and provide insight to the future. The Healers also keep tabs on the other E'tad'nare, and if any fall prey to the taint of the Dark Side they attempt to save them. If they fail, they give them to the Siphons. Siphons Some of the Siphons, those who have honed the ability to absorb Force energies, seek out places tainted by the dark side of the Force and places infused with the lightside to siphon the residual energies at those locations and use them to empower E'tad'nare training facilities. In the event that an E'tad'nare falls to the taint of the Dark Side, the Siphons will sufficiently drain them of the Force then execute them, and return their Force energies back to the training facilities so that they can continue to aide the Empire. Powers and Abilities Typical Force Powers in each of the E'tad'nare classes. (Note: These are the typical ones. Many E'tad'nare practices cross-class abilitis, particularly the Mind and Body Warriors)((Secondary Note: These moves are the ones each class is encouraged to learn. Given the extensive number of powers encouraged, most classes split themselves up into teams and specialists so that they do not spend their entire lives learning everything they need)) E'tad'nare Powers they all are encouraged to learn *Battlemind *Breath control *Telekenisis *Force speed *Force valor *Tapas *Theran Force-listening *Force meld *Force Sight *Force sense *Precognition *Telepathy *Comprehend Speech *Alter Damage *Crucitorn *Force bellow *Mind trick *Force Jump *Dun Möch *Force bond *Concentration *Cryokinesis *Detoxify Poison *Floating Meditation *Fold space *Force Track *Force shield *Force forms *Inertia *Inspire *Instinctive astrogation *Meditation of Emptiness *Moving Meditation *Ner Yan *Remain Conscious *Resist Stun *Force Resistance *Short-term memory enhancement *Thought shield *Force valor Body Warriors *Force Body *Force protection *Force Weapon *Revitalize *Force rage *Fighting-sight *Convection *Enhance Ability *Enhance Attribute *Force reflex Mind Warriors *Art of the Small *Force protection *Alter Environment *Animal friendship *Combustion *Force Lighting/Electric Judgment *Force blinding *Mind trick (advanced forms) *Force Deflection *Force Destruction *Force drain *Force Orb *Force scream *Force Shockwave *Force Stun *Force Slow *Force Suppression *Kinetite *Mechu-deru *Protection Bubble *Plant Surge *Ray *Revitalize *Sever Force *Spear of midnight black *Thought bomb *Force barrier *Fighting-sight *Force Burst *Force Diminish *Drain Energy *Energy Resistance *Force generation *Hassat-durr *Heart stun *Force net *Pyrokinesis Infiltrators *Art of the Small *Force Comprehension *Force stealth *Hibernation trance *Psychometry *Alter Image *Dopplegänger *Ionize *Force blinding *Force cloak *Mind trick (advanced forms) *Force-flash *Phase *Blood trail *Dimension Shift *Drain Energy *Emptiness *Energy Resistance *Force generation *Glowball *Heart stun *Life Sense *Life web *Magnify Senses *Meditation of Immersion Instructors *Force Comprehension *Hibernation trance *Shatterpoint *Psychometry *Farsight *Meditation of Immersion *Force Immunity *Force vision *Force Light *Force Suppression *Mechu-deru *Force phantom *Beast Language *Blood trail *Force call *Emptiness Healers *Art of the Small *Force absorb *Force healing *Shatterpoint *Force Empathy *Mind trick (advanced forms) *Force drain *Force Light *Force Resuscitation *Force Slow *Force Subjugate *Force Suppression *Revitalize *Phase *Life Sense *Force Assist *Control Pain *Cure Disease *Cure Poison *Heart stun *Magnify Senses *Force Purification Siphons *Force absorb *Shatterpoint *Force Empathy *Drain Knowledge *Deadly Sight *Mind trick (advanced forms) *Force drain *Force Light *Force lightning *Wall of lightForce Slow *Force Subjugate *Force Suppression *Sever Force *Memory Walk *Blood trail *Force Diminish *Heart stun *Force Immunity *Life Sense *Mind Shard *Mirror illusion *Force net Category:Mandalorian Empire